memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed holograms
This is a list of unnamed holodeck characters; organized by name where possible. Also see: * Starfleet personnel (illusory) * Fictional characters Ancient West Bandito The Bandito was a character in the Deadwood holodeck program programmed by Reginald Barclay and Alexander Rozhenko. In the context of the program he was an outlaw and an associate of Eli Hollander. In 2369 when Worf and Alexander were running the program the Bandito was one of several characters that took on the appearance and abilities of Data after an experiment by Data and Geordi La Forge caused several of his personal files to be uploaded to the Enterprise's main computer. (TNG: "A Fistful of Datas") Prostitute in Deadwood.]] This prostitute worked in Miss Langford's House of Pleasure in a holographic recreation of Deadwood. She greeted Sheriff Worf and Deputy Alexander Rozhenko when they entered the city. (TNG: "A Fistful of Datas") :The prostitute was played by Marina Sirtis. Bourbon Street Bar Piano Player The Piano Player was one of three musicians that Riker created in the holodeck program of a jazz club in New Orleans. (TNG: "11001001") :The Piano player was played by Jack Sheldon. Bass Player The Bass player was a holodeck charcter in Riker's holoprogram of a New Orleans jazz club. He also created a one woman audience. Her name is Minuet. This holoprogram acted as a diversion while the Bynars hijacked the Enterprise. (TNG: "11001001") :The Bass player was played by Abdul Salaam el Razzac. Drummer The Drummer was a holodeck charcter in Riker's holoprogram of a New Orleans jazz club. The holodeck had been enhanced by the Bynars. They used this as a diversion to keep Riker occuppied while they hijacked the Enterprise. (TNG: "11001001") :The Drummer was played by Ron Brown. Parallax colony Dancer The Dancer was a character in Lwaxana Troi's program of the Parallax colony. She enterained Lwaxanna and Alexander Rozhenko while they were taking a mud bath by dancing around the pool. (TNG: "Cost of Living") Fire Sculptor The Fire Sulptor was a hologram in the Parallax colony program of Lwaxana Troi. She enterained by blowing fire sculptors like a triangle and star she blew for Alexander Rozhenko. (TNG: "Cost of Living") The Juggler The Juggler was a hologram of an entertainer on the Parallax colony. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program, to relax, whilst she was onboard the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Cost of Living") :The Juggler was played by Albie Selznick. First Learner The first Learner was a character in Lwaxana Troi's Parallax colony holoprogram. He was sitting around a pool when Lwaxana and Alexander Rozhenko were taking a mud bath. :The First Learner was played by Christopher Halsted. Poet The Poet was a character in Lwaxana Troi's Parallax colony program. He was a bit of a windbag, spouting out philosophical sayings that were confusing, such as "the higher, the fewer." The juggler found him boring, but he was invited to take a mud bath with Lwaxana. :The Poet was played by George Ede. The Wind Dancer The Wind Dancer was a hologram of a colorful disembodied head which floated in a bubble, acting as sentry on the Parallax Colony. "Only those whose hearts are joyous" were permitted to enter. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program to relax while she was on board the ''Enterprise''-D. When confronted by this sentry, Worf merely popped him and passed through. (TNG: "Cost of Living") :The Wind Dancer was played by an uncredited clown, although IMDb lists the character as being played by ''Saved by the Bell actor Dustin Diamond. This, however, is incorrect.'' Young Man The Young Man was a character in the Parallax Colony program. He and his friend, the young woman would take opposite sides of an issue, and argue. The juggler explained to Alexander, who Laxwana had brought to the holodeck with her for a mud bath, that they were friends, because who better to argue with than a friend. The young man joined them in a mud bath. :The Young Man was played by David Oliver. Young Woman The Young Woman was a character in the Parallax Colony program. Laxwana had brought Alexander to the holodeck to experience the program. Alexander was puzzled that the Young Woman and her friend were arguing all the time. He asked why they associated with each other. He was told that they were friends and who better to argue with than a friend. She would join them in a mud bath. :The Young Woman was played by Tracey D'Arcy. Sherlock Holmes program Ruffian The Ruffian was a hologram in the Sherlock Holmes program. He tried to rob Picard and Data at knife point. Data disarmed him, breaking his fingers, and discovered that the ruffin could have killed them, since that fail safe systems were off line. TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The Ruffian was played by Biff Manard. Prostitute ]] The Prostitute was in the company of Professor Moriarty when he discovered the computer arch. When Moriarty talked to the arch and it disappeared, the prostitute called it black magic. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The Prositute was played by Diz White. Pie Man The Pie Man was a character in Data's Sherlock Holmes holoprogram. It was in this program that Professor James Moriarty became self aware. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The pie man was played by Richard Merson. Gentleman The Gentleman was part of Data's Sherlock Holmes program. His brother was found dead and it had been ruled a suicide. Data in the role of Holmes believed that the brother had been killed with a poisoned cigar. When the gentleman protested saying that his brother had left a suicide note, Data pointed out that handwriting could be forged and that the note was written by a left handed person, while the brother was right handed. At that moment, Data tossed the gentleman an object which according to the program he would catch in his left hand proving he murdered his brother. Instead he grabbed it with his right hand which was the first indication that the holodeck was malfunctioning. This malfunction would lead to a confrontation with Professor Moriarty, a self aware hologram. (TNG: "Ship in a Bottle") :The gentleman was played by Clement von Franckenstein. USS Enterprise-D The Comic The Comic was a hologram of a 20th century human comedian, program RW-96321. In 2365, Data attempted to utilize "Mr. Comic" to help him better understand the concept of "what is funny?" (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") : Comic personality, Joe Piscopo, played the part of the comedian, identified by the holodeck program list, "Ronald D. Moore". Female Dance Partner When Data tried to learn how to dance on the holodeck and Doctor Crusher no longer had time to teach him, due to the delivery of the Juarez baby, Data created this holographic dance partner and practiced with her. (TNG: "Data's Day") Orient Express Businessman reading paper (May 1994)]] The Businessman reading paper was a character in the Orient Express program, when the Enterprise was attempting to create a lifeform. Various characters in the program represented the systems of the Enterprise. (TNG: "Emergence") :Played by Dennis Tracy. The Conductor He was a holodeck character from the Orient Express program. When an emergent life-force was trying to finding vertion particles to sustain itself, various characters in this program represented the systems of the Enterprise. The conductor seemed to be the warp engines and guidance system. He would allow the personnel of the Enterprise to help him find Vertiform City so the life form could get the vertion particles. (TNG: "Emergence") :Played by David Huddleston. The Engineer The Engineer was a holographic character from the Orient Express program, much favored by Beverly Crusher. When the Enterprise-D was empowered by an Emergent Life-force, in 2370, this character interacted directly with the ship's engine systems. When Data and Riker visited the holodeck to determine what was happening and why the ships systems were acting erratically, he told them that the other characters were hijacking the ship. He was killed by another character called the hitman who represented the weapons system because it seemed that he was not cooperating with the other characters who were trying to form a new lifeform.. (TNG: "Emergence") :The Engineer was played by Thomas Kopache, a regular Star Trek guest star. The Hayseed The Hayseed was a holographic character from the Orient Express program. When an emergent life-force was trying to find vertion particles to sustain itself, various characters in this program represented the systems of the Enterprise. When Data and Troi visited the holodeck to determine what was happening, they found the Hayseed playing with a jigsaw puzzle that was an example of the lifeform. He did not know what he was making, but told Troi that he was on his way to New Vertiform City. When asked about the city, he said that there was a great restaurant to eat at. This was in reference for the lifeform's need to obtain vertion particles to sustain itself. (TNG: "Emergence") :Played by Arlee Reed. The Hitman The Hitman was a major character in the Orient Express holodeck program aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. In the encapsulated world of that historical train, his part was that of a stereotypical gangster: sinister, brutal, yet smartly dressed and polite. When the holodeck became a focal point in the birth process of a new lifeform in 2370, the Hitman impersonated a threat to the Enterprise officers. With the holodeck safety protocol disabled, his sidearm could have proven deadly, as deadly as it had been to the holographic character of the Engineer. As the program progressed, it became evident that it was The Hitman's task to protect the early phases of the emergent lifeform's generation. Having completed this task by "laying the foundation" in a symbolic act at Keystone City, he exited from the scene. (TNG: "Emergence") :Played by actor Vinny Argiro. Deep Space 9 Klingon monster The Klingon monster was a hologram in one of Jadzia Dax's holoprograms. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") :It is possible that the monster is a Fek'Ihri or a Hur'q. Male Trill This Trill was, along with Malko, a character in Jadzia Dax's Hoobishan Baths holoprogram. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Vic's Las Vegas Lounge Casino patron :Played by Leslie Hoffman Croupier The Croupier was part of a holoprogram when Vic's Lounge because of a jack-in-the box was changed into a casino run by mobsters. Kira was playing blackjack, and trying to gain notice by Frankie Eyes as part of the plot to get Vic his lounge back. Frankie became interested in her, and when she lost at the table with sixteen, he ordered the Croupier to give her another card which was a ten. He tossed it aside and told him to deal another card which was a face card, finally she was dealt a five for twnety one, and the croupier was order to pay her. His replied, "Yes Sir." (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") :Played by Sammy Micco. Dancers The dancers performed on stage when a jack-in-the-box changed Vic's Las Vegas Lounge into a more risqué establishment. (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") :The dancers were played by Jacqueline Case, Kelly Cooper, Michelle Johnston, Michelle Rudy and Kelly Sheerin. Replacement Accountant The Replacement Accountant took over from the usual accountant in the casino formally known as Vic's Lounge. (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") :The Replacement Accountant was played by Trek veteran Robert O'Reilly, who is better known for his role as Gowron. Guests These characters attended the farewell party on Deep Space 9 in late 2375. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Guest #1 :Played by Jeffrey Combs. Guest #2 :Played by Casey Biggs. Guest #3 :Played by Aron Eisenberg . Guest #4 :Played by J.G. Hertzler. Guest #5 :Played by Cecily Adams. Guest #6 :Played by Ira Steven Behr. Guest #7 :Played by Hans Beimler . Guest #8 :Played by René Echevarria . Guest #9 :Played by Max Grodenchik. Guest #10 :Played by Ronald D. Moore. Guest #11 :Played by Brian J. Williams. Guest #12 :Played by David B. Levinson. Chez Sandrine The Gigolo ]] ]] The Gigolo was a hologram in Tom Paris' holodeck program depicting Chez Sandríne. The Gigolo's father was French and his mother was Daliwakan. (VOY: "The Cloud", "Lifesigns") :The Gigolo was played by Luigi Amodeo in "The Cloud" and Rick Dianasi in "Lifesigns". Paxau Resort Talaxian masseuse This Talaxian woman was part of Neelix' Paxau Resort holoprogram. In 2373, she gave Neelix a relaxing foot massage. (VOY: "Warlord") :She was the first female Talaxian to be seen on the show. Alien waiter The waiter was a character in Neelix's Paxau program. He was serving drinks at a luau setting that Neelix was planning. Tom Paris thought that the waiter was too formal and had the holodeck change his clothes into something more causal. (VOY: "Warlord", "Macrocosm", "Alter Ego") Holowoman The holowoman was a character in Neelix's Paxau holoprogram. She asked Tuvok and Kim if she could join them, they both sadi no. (VOY: "Alter Ego") :The holowoman was played by fashion designer Shay Todd. Hirogen simulations Kapitän The Kapitän (Captain) was a holographic German officer used in a holodeck program created by the Hirogen when they captured the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2374 and used its crew in simulated games for their hunts. The Kapitän was a member of the Nazi party who had impregnated the character which B'Elanna Torres was playing. A brutal man, he was in charge of a province in France. He was ultimately killed by Klingons, who were part of another simulated hunt scenario, in the final battle for the town. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I & Part II") :Played by J. Paul Boehmer. :Kapitän actually refers to a naval captain in the German military. Since he was an SS officer the correct rank would have been "Hauptsturmführer" or at least "Hauptmann" to reflect the army branch. Klingon The Klingon was a holodeck charcter in a one of the programs that the Hirogen's used to hunt the Voyager crew as prey. Neelix's persuaded him and other Klingons to attack the Nazi characters in another program. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I & Part II") :Played by Peter Hendrixson. Holodeck characters, List of Category:Holograms fr:Personnages inconnus du holodeck